YOU (1964)
Perfil thumb|250px|YOU *'Nombre:' ゆう / YOU *'Nombre real:' Ehara Yukiko (江原由希子) *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' **Ex-esposo/actor Matsuoka Shunsuke y un hijo **Ex-esposo/guitarrista Tetsuka Minoru (手塚稔) *'Agencia:' CIRCLE LINE Dramas *Voice: 110 Kinkyu Shireishitsu (NTV, 2019) *Wagaya no Himitsu (NHK, 2019) *Giwaku (TV Asahi, 2019) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.5 *Himo Men (TV Asahi, 2018) *Inochi Urimasu (BS Japan, 2018) *Ani ni Aisaresugite Komattemasu (NTV, 2017) *Fuji Family 2017 (Fuji TV, 2017) *Nihon wo Yukkuri Hashittemita yo (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Reverse (TBS, 2017) *High & Low Season 2 (Hulu, 2016) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016) *Kodoku no Gurume Season 5 (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.11 *High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D (NTV, 2015) *Dakara Koya (NHK, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *Renai Aruaru (Fuji TV, 2015) *Last Doctor (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Senryokugai Sosakan (NTV, 2014) *Onna to Otoko no Netta (WOWOW, 2013) *Going My Home (2009) *Hi wa Mata Noboru (TV Asahi, 2011) *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) *Keiji, Narusawa - Tokyo Tero Shijosaiyaku no 24-jikan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Haken no Oscar (NHK, 2009) ep.3-4 *Shinya Shokudo (TBS-MBS, 2009) ep.8 *Oh! My Girl!! (NTV, 2008) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye (TBS, 2003) Películas *Kimi ga Kimi de Kimi da (2018) *Run! T High School Basketball Club (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3 Final Mission (2017) *Her Sketchbook (2017) *Ani ni Aisaresugite Komattemasu (2017) - Azusa Tachibana *High & Low: The Movie (2016) *Road To High & Low (2016) *Buzz / Souon (2015) *R100 (2013) *Maruyama, The Middle Schooler / Chuugakusei Maruyama (2013) *Friends Naki on Monster Island / Friends Mononoke-jima no Naki(2011) *Omelette Rice / Omuraisu (2011) *What a Wonderful Life!! / Wararaifu!! (2011) *Boys on the Run / Boizu On Za Ran (2010) *Yuukai Rhapsody (2009) *Still Walking / Aruitemo aruitemo (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *Christmas on July 24th Avenue / 7 gatsu 24 ka dori no Kurisumasu (2006) *The Wow-Choten Hotel / Uchoten hoteru (2006) *Be with You / Ima, ai ni yukimasu (2004) *Nobody Knows / Dare mo Shiranai (2004) *Stereo Future (2001) *Hakuchi: The Innocent / Hakuchi (1999) Programas de TV *Terrace House Tokyo 2019-2020 (Netflix-Fuji TV, 2019) *Terrace House: Opening New Doors (Netflix-Fuji TV, 2017) *Terrace House: Aloha State (Netflix-Fuji TV, 2016) *Terrace House: Boys & Girls in the City (Netflix-Fuji TV, 2015) *Terrace House: Boys x Girls Next Door (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kisumai Busaiku!? ep.3x101 Curiosidades *'Grupo J-POP:' FAIRCHILD / フェアチャイルド (1988-1993) *Fue encontrada por un cazatalentos en Harajuku y entró en el mundo del entretenimiento, trabajó como modelo desde que tenía 18 años. *En 1985, debutó como cantante ídolo. *En 1991 se casó con el guitarrista de la banda THE PRIVATES, Tetsuka Minoru (手塚稔). En enero de 1997 se divorciaron. *En julio de 1997 se casó con el actor Matsuoka Shunsuke. Dió a luz a su primer hijo en noviembre. *En 2005 se divorció del actor Matsuoka Shunsuke. Enlaces *Perfil (CIRCLE LINE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería YOU (1964).jpg YOU (1964) 2.jpg YOU (1964) 3.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo